You could do Better
by blank01
Summary: Edward & Jasper are expelled.Sent to live in Forks as punishment they meet"The Dwyer girls" Bella,Alice & Rose.Secrets are revealed,drama ensues as Edward & Bella try to keep there relationship hidden in fear of being driven apart.SWEARING,SEX,DRUG USE.
1. New home

Bella***

"So Here it is" said the realtor climbing up the stairs fumbling to unlock the door of what could potentially be our new home.

"Lounge, Kitchen and Dining" she said gesturing her hands for us to step inside the door.

It was literally just that. A lounge/kitchen/dining room. The lounge being the first thing you saw as you were standing in at as soon as you opened the door. A few feet ahead of that was the 'dinning room'. And finally to the right was the kitchen. Only hidden by a wall at the rear of the house.

"To the left here is the hallway, plenty of cupboard space" she said pressing it. "There are two bedrooms. One single." She said opening the door to the right as we all tried to cram ourselves in looking utterly ridicules.

Rosalie was the first to start laughing. "So I guess were getting bunks?" she teased quirking an eyebrow at Renee. That was Rosalie Forever optimistic. It was regrettable however that we did not share exactly the same DNA and as such I missed out on the demeanor that was obviously inherited threw her real father.

Ok, so yes we did share the same father. I lied about that. But honestly I don't know where she came from. I was nothing like her not even in the slightest, and It wasn't just her mind-set that's was way off chart there wasn't even a resemblance physically. She had light blonde hair and blue eyes, while I had dark brown hair and brown eyes. She would tan in the summer, looking like a Greek goddess while I would emerge from the beach a charred Albino(_less the red eyes and white hair)._ Actually let me restate, more like and Emo Albino.

She was tall, curvaceous and according to the entire male population of Forks had a "killer rack", I was short, had figure of a beam pole and as for breast? Well they weren't _tiny_ but they weren't Rosalie's either.

"Hell. Fucking. No. I will not be seen dead in bunks, I'm 18 not 8" I joked.

"Here is the Bathroom" The realtor continued as she walked out of the room and back down the hallway turning left. I was mildly relived when I saw that the bathroom wasn't as small as I had been fearing. It had no bath, only a shower and basin but plenty of cupboard space. "And toilet" she gestured to her right as we left to the bathroom.

"And this is the Master " Said the realtor opening the bedroom to the right and flicking on the light. "Wow, this is big" whispered Renee sounding just as surprised as I know doubt looked. It was freshly painted a beautiful cream color. At the far side of the room were long full length curtains that ran all the way to the floor.

"You two could share this one?" Renee asked questioning me.

"The great thing about this is the sliding doors lead right out to the decking , and there's a nice little garden" chirped the Realtor as she swiftly gripped the lavender colored curtains and brushed them aside revealing a huge set of sliding doors.

"It would fit both mine and Rosalie's two queen sized beds in it for sure" I mumbled trying to contain my excitement as I stepped out onto the decking.

There was no fence, instead a horse shoe shaped a leafy hedge running from the end of the house stopping just outside our door completely encircling the courtyard. In the middle of the picturesque enclosure was a beautiful outdoor swing enough for two or three people. Set in dark cedar the A frame was a standout in the garden and came complete with a black canopy.

Pots and flowers scattered all around the garden all be it most of them dead, but still it had potential.

"How cute is this?" Rosalie beamed looking at me smiling widely.

I had to admit she was right. This little garden was utterly charming.

"It's perfect." I mouthed to Renee (and when I say perfect I mean cheap) but she didn't need to know that.

"We'll take it, how long is the lease?" Renee asked

"It's twelve months, the bond is three weeks advancement so you're looking at around nine hundred and thirty." She stated

"Ok" said Renee as she rummaged around her hand bag.

I was still pissed though, I was going to be sharing a room with Rosalie. Rosalie of all people! Being only 18 months apart we were close but Rose could be so high maintenance. One of those people you could only handle in small doses. I inwardly groaned at the prospect of having virtually no privacy that and the fact she had a sick obsession with Mariah Carey. _Damn it!_

"Here you go" Said Renee as she handed the Realtor a cheque and began signing various documents.

"Here, here, and here" said the realtor as she indicated where Renee should be signing.

" So when can we move in? " Sang Rosalie excitedly

"The house is vacant so you can move in as soon as the cheque clears, in two or three days" She replied

"Oh thank you lord! I can have a shower without having Emmett 'Accidently' barging in." Rosalie giggled.

It was true, I was pleased to note that I would be showering in a bathroom with an actual lock on it.

Not that we should be complaining. It was an amazing gesture having Carlisle invite us into his home while Renee tried to put the pieces of her life together. Having your husband of twenty years up and leave you on a whim (_and by whim I mean secretary_) had been as severe kick in the teeth for Renee.

I still remember they day I came home to find my mother curled up in a ball whimpering on the floor. I had tried for hours to get her tell me what was wrong only for her shake her head and breath heavily each time I asked . After two hours of convulsing, shaking and incoherent ramblings Rosalie had finally rang the only person we knew could help. Carlisle. He showed up, ushering Rosalie aside ordering her to get a drink of water while sticking a pill in Renee's mouth like he was worming a cat. It was like somebody had died and I know it's so corny and cliché but apart of her did die that day.

Charlie, I despised him with every inch of my being. This was his fault.

Why on earth did he even marry Renee? They were complete opposites like the sun and the moon. Renee of course being the sun, Warm, comforting and infectious. Charlie being the moon, Cold, dismal and useless (_well, most o f the time_).

He had just given me yet another reason to hate men in entirely. _Prick_

I didn't really want to leave Carlisle incase she had another breakdown. _There was no way I could handle another fucked up episode like that. _But she insisted we leave before Carlisle's nephews arrived.

They were coming to spend the winter with him. I didn't see what the big deal was, they spent every winter here. And truth be told, I had heard that they weren't exactly model students and subsequently had been expelled due to 'lewd behavior'. This had come from Rosalie of course so I couldn't be to sure if it was reality or rumor.

She really should have married Carlisle not Charlie. She seemed so much happier around him. I knew Carlisle outdid my father in the physical stakes he was Tall, really tall about six foot infact, blonde hair and ocean blue eyes with the body of a personal trainer. Plus he was nicer, had more money and worshiped the ground Renee walked on.

And Emmett was like the brother I never had. Tall, the athletic type with dark curly hair, deep brown eyes and the cutest dimples I'd ever seen. Since the divorce we had hung out a lot. He had even managed to get me outrageously drunk on our third night in the house. Which I would never do under normal circumstances, but with the divorce and everything going on around me I felt compeled to talk to someone. And that someone just happened to be poor Emmett. I hade divulged a lot of things that I probably shouldn't have that night. But Instead of running for the nearest exit during my drunken emotional state he just listened, gave me advice making crude jokes at every opportunity. Some people would have thought it inappropriate but the truth was those lame jokes were just his way. His was of comfort and his way to protect himself. He told me about how his mother left him and Carlisle for another man and that he hadn't seen her since he was eight. It broke my heart and hearing his story made me feel both pathetic and scared. Scared that maybe Charlie wouldn't come back, Renee would go all Emo on us and do something stupid. And pathetic because at least Charlie was still in Forks and here not god knows where starting a new life.

Rosalie's tugging on my arm pulled me out of my stupor as we made our way to the kitchen.

"Fantastic, thank you..Siobhan?" Renee said squinting trying to read the Realtors name badge.

"No problem. Ok well, if I have any dramas I'll let you know, other wise I'll see you on Wednesday. Reception will have your keys." She stated shuffling all her papers together and leading us back outside. ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

.


	2. Highway to Hell

Edward

'St Patrick's boarding for boys' this prestigious establishment had been my home for far too long. The people hear conceded and heartless. I had seen it so many times students came here normal, some even humble about there good fortune only to be enveloped buy everything this placed stood for. And that one thing was money.

"Cullen, what the hell happened to your clothes?" Jasper chuckled walking into my dorm and pulling at my empty draws.

"Yeah, it sucks! Some thieving bastard broke into my room and ripped me off! Worse still the scummy assholes took my jocks" I chuckled back shoving my toiletries in my already busting suitcase.

"You know you have reached the bottom of the food chain, and should really start questioning your life if you're stealing people's jocks. Especially yours' he snickered in disgust.

"Fuck you" I replied bluntly

"Christ. I can't believe were actually going to LIVE in Forks" Jasper sighed picking up in my mood and sounding as jaded as I felt.

Forks wasn't new to us, we had both been there before. Esme sending us when school holidays were on or when she didn't want me in the house. _This was often_. The upside being that when we would visit it would be right after exams, it was cold yes, but being so drab was ok when you wanted to relax. I shuddered envisioning having to exist like that day in day out. Forks the type of place you **drive** by not **live** in.

"I know, but thank fuck for Emmett he might make living there bearable." I added trying to sound positive for Jaspers sake. My cousin Emmett, buff, smart and funny. He was the Male version of Mary fucking Poppins. 'Practically perfect in every fucking way'.

"Speaking of let's go before Emmett has a cry about being late, told him I'd be there at 4pm… I'll follow you?" Jasper questioned gripping the door and jumping into his 1962 Eldorado as we made our way to Forks. _Showoff. _

My own resentment was the only reason I hated it, that car has scored Jasper some of the hottest ass in Washington state. And what did I have? A fucking Volvo, Unlike Jaspers It didn't scream pussy magnet, just pussy. My mother _if you could call her that___had 'surprised' me last year with it, rambling something about it being 'safe'. What did she give a fuck if I crashed anyway, it's not like she'd miss me. She didn't even see me as it is.

"K" I mumbled grabbing my Case and heading down stairs to my car. _No use avoiding the inevitable_.

The drive from Seattle to Forks past quickly with Jasper up my ass we had cut the usual four hour drive to Forks into a 2 and half hour sprint.

"Fucking Sunday drivers" I muttered to myself peering around the rusty truck in front of me searching for a way to overtake it. _Its 35mph not 20 retard._ Christ this was the longest part of the trip. Worse still it the Ute got continuously slower, as if it was slowing down on purpose.

Looking in my revision mirror Jasper mouthed something that I could only assume was "What. the fuck?" as he raised his hand sharply gesturing at the truck ahead.

I continued following the retard in front of me at a snails pace finally overtaking it a few miles before the exit to Carlisle's. The house came into view, it was still the same. 'Alpine living' is what my mother had once called it. Four bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, spa pool and huge backyard complemented with lush gardens. If you had to stay in Forks this place was it.

Pulling up the step driveway I found Emmett standing at the door with a grinning looking wide eyed and expectant. Jasper was the first to get out. Sliding out of his car, suitcase in hand he strolled to Emmett acting suave and unaffected by the whole situation. Three hours ago he was bitching about being stuck here, now he's acting like Emmett's a long lost brother!

I followed suit reaching across the front seat I grabbed my suitcase and made my way to the house. Dawdling up the stairs joining Emmett and Jasper mid conversation.

"Sup Edward, so what did you do this time?" Emmett asked with a shit-eating grin.

"Hey, it wasn't me. Ask this fuckwit" I frowned jerking my head in Jaspers Reaction. _He wasn't putting his shit on me. _

"Yeah whatever, lets just get inside its freezing" Jasper moaned cutting me off before I could divulge any more information, and we made to the front door.

Opening the door we entered the U shaped hallway, the toilet being the first room to the right adjacent to that the kitchen with bar that split the room into a small lounge, further down again to the right was Carlisle's room. The hall way wavered into a half circle coming to and exit and revealing the winding staircase that led down stairs. I jogged down the steps following Emmett and Jasper as the staircase came to close revealing two large bedrooms on the right.

"This first one's still mine, the second is Jasper's and you can have the end one on the left" Emmett Chuckled pointing at the room on the far side of the hall. _Asshole._

I entered the room freezing as the realization that I would be spending the majority of my stay here in this cramped confinement. _Fucking Emmett. _The room he had given me was the smallest in the house.

The large cast iron bed backed up against the wall fixed to the ceiling was the same small TV I had spent countless hours watching with Jasper and Emmett. Directly to my right was the closet filled with what looked like woman's clothing._ I didn't know Carlisle had a missus._

Against the right hand side wall of the bedroom was a lone chest; the draws were slightly ajar and appeared to be empty. Throwing my suitcase on the bed I began unpacking shoving my clothes within the empty draws.

Grabbing my toiletries bag or whatever the fuck there called I made my way to the bathroom.

"Damn that was quick, it only takes you five minutes to unpack?" Emmett questioned looking up at me in disbelief as I entered the bathroom.

"Yeah, well I don't need any of that excessive hair shit to make me good it comes naturally. What the fuck is this anyway?" I asked picking up a bottle on the counter and reading it. "'Pore deminisher?. God you really are a fag" I mocked nodding at the ridicules amount of cosmetics on bathroom counter.

"Ha- fucking-Ha it's not mine asswipe" Emmett spat sourly looking hurt.

"Whose is it then? Wait is that why there are clothes in my room? Is Carlisle seeing someone? " I spewed my words out. No that I gave two shits but I had known my uncle all my life and since Emmett's mum left he had never been with anyone else, well at least not in a relationship anyway. And definitely not a serious one, not something long enough for them to have there shit at his house.

"Has Carlisle got a missus?"Jasper asked sounding surprised as we made out way upstairs.

"It's just a friend of his; she was staying here for a few weeks with her kids while she found an apartment." He said turning as a speck of excitement crept into his eyes.

"And damn! You should see her kids. Two girls and they are fucking fine!" he said smiling widely as he proceeded to fill us in on the 'Dwyer girls'. They were folk law in this town. Two of the 'finest piece's of ass in Washington State' according to Emmett.

The oldest sister Rosalie being "hotter than the fucking sun" a tall, tanned, blue eyed vixen who Emmett had had recurrent fantasies about since he had meet her (and as such was untouchable).

The youngest and slightly less hot sister, a girl named Bella also tall, skinny but with dark hair, brown eyes and "a perfect ass". The only down side was the fact that according to Emmett she "wasn't like that." Which I take it meant she was either gay or tight. I didn't ask, I didn't really care.

The third Girl wasn't exactly a sister but a cousin, still a Dwyer he had assured us. A short pixie haired girl, called Alice petite and bubbly she was known for her wild side.

So basically the only descent pussy in this Podunk town were these three girls

A narcissistic bitch.

A prude.

A short haired lesbian.

"Beer?" Emmett asked handing me and Jasper a bottle out of the fridge.

"Yeah. I need a fucking smoke though, I'll be out the front."I said taking the beer. I pulled my packet out of my jeans while fumbling for my lighter out and headed out to the front door.

I realized I hadn't had a smoke since we'd left, lighting the cigarette I inhaled deeply. _hmm that's better. _

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	3. Silent Lucidity

Bella***

"What an ass!" Alice spat as the two cars trailing behind speed past us.

"You should have dropped even lower" Rosalie sniggered at the idiots behind us._ What do you have to rush in forks for anyway?_

"Oh I love this one!" Alice cheered bouncing up and down on her seat as Rosalie pouted in her seat. I couldn't help but laugh as 'Sad but true' By Metallica came on. _Thank fuck I don't have to listen to another half dressed, dumb witted slut who lacks the ability to 'sing' anything with meaning._

"So Rosalie you should ask Emmett if he's going to mikes?" Alice asked grinning wickedly.

"And why on gods green earth would I do that?" Rosalie said snapping defensively.

"Oh come on Rose it's not half obvious" Alice smiled slyly at her. _It wasn't?_

Damn I knew Alice was good. So intuitive, she had a scary way of reading people. But Rose is my sister, how did she notice and I didn't? _I know why, because you're not unqualified dumb ass! ___It was true I had no clue, I mean I had been with guys, I wasn't a virgin but I seriously didn't get what all the fuss was about. Either the guys I had been were just as inexperienced as me or complete duds.I was sure had some kind of deep seeded sexual dysfunction.

"You like Emmett?" I asked glancing at her shaking my mind way from my thoughts.

"Maybe...I don't know" She said "But I think I want to test him a bit first... You know see what he really wants" she continued looking out the window sounding indifferent.

"You mean tease him first?" Alice giggled next to me as we pulled up the driveway of the Cullen place. I was admittedly hurt that they would talk about Emmett like that, they didn't see him the way I did all venerable, kind and caring. Rose and Alice had no idea about me and Emmett's friendship, I could never explain it so I just kept my mouth shut as the continued to talk about him like a piece of meat.

".." Rosalie muttered as I parked up the driveway.

There, in Emmett Cullen's driveway stood the glossy old school black Eldorado along with the shiny sliver Volvo that had been up my ass only minutes ago.

"This is what they were in a hurry for?..To get to Emmett's?" Alice said frowning as we all proceeded to get out of the truck.

"Fag.. It explains the Volvo." Rosalie chuckled leading us to the front door. As we approached the steps to the house I noticed one of the guys leaning up against the wall smoking. He had pale skin quite like mine, his bronze hair slightly peaking out under his hood. He was tall about six foot his body slender but muscular, even under his hood I could tell he was gorgeous.

Tripping on the final stair was what pulled me out of my shameless ogling, that along with the sound of Emmett's booming voice.

"Rose, Bella, Alice this is Jasper "He said nodding at the athletic blue eyed, blonde haired boy behind him. I could almost hear Alice's cheers of excitement. She had such a thing for blondes, Mike Newton being one of them. But this Jasper was definitely more her type.

"Hey" Alice smiled slyly as he smirked back blatantly eye fucking her. I quietly chuckled rolling my eyes at there display. _Typical Alice_.

"And Edward" He continued pointing to the sex god still smoking against the wall. I inwardly kicked myself remembering what I was wearing. Skinny jeans, ugh boots and a hoody. _Ugh! Real classy Bella._

"Umm I'm Bella and this I Rosalie" I replied softly praying he didn't hear the weakness in my voice.

"Like Em said.. Edward." He restated his name curtly his voice smooth velvety voice making me melt.

" So Rose you've come back, I knew you couldn't resist it." Emmett interrupted chuckling playfully nodding at his lap. _Ok now I noticed it._

"Yea well, the last time you barged in on me in the shower in that flimsy towel I couldn't find it, so I think I'll pass" She grinned mocking him and strutting into the house me and Alice following behind. I turned around and gave Emmett my best sad face while trying desperately to fight the huge smile from my face. He never spoke to Rose like that. EVER. He was obviously showing off in front of them and the thought made me chuckle all the way down the stairs.

"Holy shit, did you see that Jasper guy?" Alice sang excitedly as we entered the spare room and began Grabbing Renee's clothes off the hanger.

"I know! You can have him though, I like my men with a bit more meat. Did you hear what Emmett said he so fucking wants it" Rosalie smirked in delight while she threw an array of clothes on hangers at me.

"I hope that's your phone." Sniggered Rosalie at the vibration coming from my jean pocket.

"I'll go put these in the truck it's Probably Mum." I mumbled rummaging around for my cell.

"Hello" I snapped eagerly. _I hope she was alright,Please don't let it be another breakdown._

"Hello Bella bear how are you?" A gravely voice whispered my nick name.

"Dad?" I questioned. Completely stunned as I bolted to the front door, speeding for the nearest exit trampling and tripping on the clothes in my spare hand. I didn't give a crap, Rosalie didn't need to here this.

"Bella? Bella can you hear me?" he quizzed sounding fretful.

For a moment I actually could not comprehend what was happening. It had been three months and 11 days since he left us for that witch, and since then I hadn't heard a word from him. I had left messages at his home, his office voicemail, his cell, even leaving notes with his Pa begging for him to call me back.

"What?" I replied again speaking like a retard.

I had texted and email and got no replies. I had even left messages at his work only to be fobbed of with excuse after excuse. I made my way out to the front door jogging down the stairs violently swinging each item of clothing into the trunk.

"Bella, How are you?" He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Oh yeah Dad everything's Roses and fucking daisy's!" I spat trying to force the tears forming from behind my eyes.

"Were good actually Mums doing great she got foils last week, she has lost 5 pounds, had a bit of Botox, a tummy tuck, and discreet boob job. She has a 29 year sugar daddy that comes and picks her up every night on his Harley. She still waiting for the Alimony **you** were meant to pay her! But it doesn't matter, he pays for everything anyway." I finished still seething my breathing becoming ragged.

"Bella Honey" his voice was little.

Oh he knew he'd done wrong. It's one thing leaving your wife but ignoring your own children. Your flesh and blood, than was another. I wanted to tell him I hated him and that him and his whore could play happy families for all I cared. But in truth I loved my dad, it had just seemed like one day he snapped and decided he didn't want this life, he didn't want Renee. And he didn't want us.

"Yeah we'll what the **fuck** did you expect dad?!" I replied sharply hanging up the phone.

My face felt tike it was on fire. I no doubt was all shades of red, I could even feel the heat searing my ears and cheeks, I wanted to cry and if I wasn't so angry I would have.

Taking a deep breath and trying desperately to regain my composure I eventually made my way back up the stairs into the house. I entered the front door to find Rosalie and Alice strutting down the hallway Jasper and Emmett's eyes fixed on the rear ends. They trailed behind with the remaining clothes from the wardrobe dapped across there arms.

I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. "All they needed now was leash."

"Jasper likes that aye Jazz." Edwards musical voice teased as Jaspers face continued to survey Alice's ass. _CRAP!. .Did I say that out loud?_

God he was gorgeous! His hood was now down, his hair on end in a chaotic mess. He turned winking playfully as he swept past me, his sultry green eyes making me freeze in the hallway. Damn him! I knew he wasn't flirting with me, just wanting to wind Jasper up. But still! _Get it together sawn _I mentally cursed myself finally pulling myself together dawdling behind him to the truck.

"Thanks Em. So are you going to Mikes this tomorrow?" Rose turned smirking seductively tilting her head and twirling a strand of hair threw her fingers.

"Yep, and you? ." He replied ducking his head under the back seat throwing the clothes in. He seemed unfazed but her obvious flirting and Rosalie was looking pissed.

"Yeah were going." Alice sang replying for her, sneaking a quick glance at Jasper. I rolled my eyes again.

"Ok, well we will see you there."Jasper stated smiling sseductivly at Alice.


	4. BYOB

Edward

"Hurry the fuck up!" Jasper growled at Emmett standing in the bathroom admiring his own reflection. He had been bitching about getting to this party since this afternoon. Initially I'd played the tired card in an attempt to get out of going to this stupid fucking party. But Jasper saw straight threw me, calling me every name under the sun and threatening to castrate me if I didn't go.

That horny assed mother fucker only wanted to go so he could screw the shit out of 'Dike Dwyer' in some bathroom and leave me standing there looking 12 kinds of stupid.

To my surprise Emmett had been almost entirely wrong in the details he'd given us with the Dwyer girls. They were _all_ fucking hot! He however had got it all wrong Rose was not the hotter sister. Proof every gene pool has a shallow end. The amount of makeup shed piled on her face and peroxide in her hair made her look about as real as Pamela Anders tits. Sure her body was slamming but she fucking _knew _she was all it.

Then there was Pixy. She didn't seem like a man hating, crypto-lesbian which I was thankful for. No tats or piercings and the short hair wasn't anything like the army crew cut I had envisioned.

Third was the 'not so hot' sister. Bullshit! She was cum-fucking-tastic looking. Long dark hair. _Fuck I love long hair._ She was petite like pixy, with killer legs, hips and oh shit …that ass! Emmett was spot on with that one. Just thinking about that toned taut ass made my dick twitch. _Down boy_.

Emmett and Jasper had already indicated there interest in dirty Dwyer (Rosalie) and Dike Dwyer (Alice). And I had been repeatedly warned off the other sister.

Not that I needed to be to warned off her, the show she had put on this afternoon was hi-fucking- larious. She looked bat-shit crazy screeching on the phone to her father something about her mother having a sugar daddy and alimony and shit. The thing was though this girl had me so intrigued. She just seemed different. Innocent even. Every girl I had ever met had practically thrown themselves at me at the grins and winks I had given her. Instead she froze looking completely shocked, instead of jumping me she said nothing just following behind in silence.

Apparently she and Emmett had gotten quite close while they had lived here. I got it, I really did. He just didn't want her to get shat on. I new I _would_ inevitably fuck her over. Literally and repeatedly. I always did.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bella***

"So Emmett rang and said that there all about to leave to Mikes now, I told him we would leave in about and hour. You know, to be fashionably late and all that. Plus there getting all the booze." Rosalie stated applying the fifth layer of eyeliner on.

"Christ, would you give it a rest Rose? You're going to end up looking like a drag queen with all that crap on your face." Alice Chimed in handing me the bottle of absolute she'd been chugging.

And damn it! Sex-on-a-stick boy was coming tonight. I hoped he would get seriously inebriated tonight. My blushing and acting like a mute in front of him today had been exceptionally embarrassing and I needed to fix it before he thought I was completely senseless. I t would be so much easier if he was smashed. That way if I humiliated myself again he wouldn't remember.

"Are you wearing that?" Rose turned frowning at my outfit in disgust.

"Yes I am. I am already nervous about being hauled to this thing. I don't want to go there and be glared at because I look like a hooker." I snapped as my eyes ran down her outfit for the night. Mini skirt, singlet and a pair of fuck-me boots.

"Oh Bella" Alice chuckled. "Have a drink, it will calm you down." She said nodding to the bottle I was holding. For as long as I could remember every time Alice and Rosalie had problems they would drink. I looked at the bottle. Inhaled deeply before taking a swig of the revolting liquid ignoring the tingling fire in my throat. _I might as well get smashed that way I can blame it on the alcohol. Right? _

"I don't want to end up like I was on your birthday Alice. So how much do I need…You know, to be…..relaxed?" I asked no doubt sounding pathetic as I recalled what happened last May.

Rose had found me in a bush behind Mike Newton's pool house, practically naked and close to hypothermia. To make matters worse I went to that party an innocent virgin and I woke up in a hospital bed defiled and used. I could not recall anything from that night. From the time I entered that party to the time I was in the hospital. It was all a blur. I know they all thought I was lying, that I knew who I slept with. Just so ashamed of my actions that I refused to relive it. But the truth was, I wanted to know. I would kill to know! I hadn't drunk vodka since that night last year. _But desperate times call for desperate measures._

I pulled my self back to the present shuddering realizing I needed to be at least in that 'happy drunk mode' before I see him again. We pulled up to Mike's place. I wasn't even close to as drunk as I'd expected. To make matters worse the cool air of the night wasn't helping in anyway, if anything it was sobering me up. The music blearing and the whole of Forks high in attendance. That was the perks of your parents owning camping shops all around Washington State. Parties every weekend. Usually I tried to skip these things, once you've been to one of mike's party's you've been to them all and this one was no different. Well almost.

We made our way to the door passing the crowd of students littering the hallway. Alice must have sensed me lingering back and grabbed my hand pulling me behind her leading us outside to a large glass table on the decking.

Sitting there was Mike, Jessica and Tanya. Mike was completely tanked, his arm around both Jessica and Lauren who were sitting at either side of him, slurring his words and whispering sweet nothing in there ears.

"Hello Girls." He smiled widely moving his arms from behind Jess and Tanya and grabbing his beer. Gesturing with his hand for me to sit at the end of the table.

We all said our Hello's to Tanya and Jess before sitting down. Mike gave us each a beer and I chugged it down as fast as I could. It was absolutely fowl.

I began scanning the room when I saw a familiar dark silhouette in the crowd approaching the table. My breathing hitched as I saw Jacob making his way though the crowd. His long hair was now gone replaced by equally long dreadlocks. He looked twice the size he had last time I saw him . I cringed thinking about that god awful hair he had last winter.

Jacob Black had been coming to Forks to see his dad every winter since he was eight. He was a total snowboarding buff which was the main reason he came here. He just let Billy think it was for him. We had gotten so close over the years and he really was like the older brother I never had.

He had been emailing me at least once a fortnight since we were twelve years old. But I hadn't spoken to him for three long months. Not since Charlie and mum split up, I was just too busy and I didn't want to tell him about it. I just hurt too much. It didn't help that his Dad was Charlie's boss. I knew that anything I told Jacob would stay between us but I didn't want to make it awkward for him. He was bound to be shitty with me. He probably thought I was ignoring him on purpose. I remember him even calling me at one stage, I groaned realizing I _really _needed that drink.

He meet my gaze and gave me a tight smile and my heart sank.

I turned back to the table and noticed that Emmett, Jasper and Edward had already arrived. Alice's eyes meet mine and gave me and apologetic look and a sympathy smile. I smiled tightly back trying to ignore Jacobs's eyes boring accusingly into my back.

"Bella needs to get seriously fucked up tonight. " Rosalie started.

"She's been a bit stressed, what have you got for her?" She continued looking directly at Edward intently.

"Hmm... You want to get fucked up? I think I can help with that." A silky voice cooed suggestively. I looked up to find Edward sitting opposite Rosalie smirking at me.

_Damn it Rose! _What didn't she get? I wasn't like her! I couldn't just screw someone to forget about another. Not that I was even interested in Jacob that way. Not at all!

Edward

She bit her bottom lip, trying to force back a smile at my statement. The double meaning wasn't lost on her.

And I have to admit her sister Rosalie looked thoroughly fucking pleased with herself in her questioning. I was only doing it for shits and giggles. I knew that Emmett would have my ass on a stick if I even touched her. But I was allowed to look and flirt. _I could do that without touching her_.

And I did, I raked her frame with my eyes imagining all the tings I would do to her if given the chance. Starting at her legs, I trailed my gaze to her thighs. Those tight jeans showing exactly how toned her legs were, her hip bones peeking slightly above her jeans her pale taut stomach taunting me. My gaze finally reached her breasts. She was breathing heavily and that sight of her chest writhing up and down like that made me dick twitch. I trailed my way up to her mounds making my way to her color bones licking my lips instinctively as my eyes darted to her neck. I wanted to lick it. I continued upward until my eyes meet hers her cheeks were a sweet shade of pink and she was smirking at me and squirming in her chair. I felt like shit that I made her so uncomfortable.

I turned away slightly wanting to lower my eyes to the ground like the scum bag I was, but as I turned my eyes slipped by her chest again. _Fuckit!_ I looked for longer than was entirely necessary only to pulled away by Emmett clearing his throat, a clear indication to stop and get it to-fucking –gether! I groaned at myself for being suck a dipshit, because it wasn't funny now. I hade made my point. I glared at him fiercely _Asshole!_

I fucking forced myself to look away, excused myself from the table stalking towards the multitude of spirits on the kitchen table now in desperate need of hard liquor.


	5. Smoke two joints

Bella***

"Holy shit Bella! Did you see the way he fucking looked at you?" Alice screeched excitedly dragging me to the bathroom.

I looked at myself in the vanity mirror wincing at my flaming red cheeks replaying the scene that had just taken place. Shit, no one ever looked at me like that.

"No ones ever looked at me like that." I muttered. Yes there was lust in that look, in fact all of it was lust, but damn it made me melt. And here I was blushing in the toilet like a twelve year old! I was angry at myself.

"Wait here." He ordered sternly. I snickered at her the smile on my face twisted with sarcasm. _I wasn't going anywhere._

Alice re-entered the toilet as short while later grabbing me by the wrist and pulling me towards the pool house. I gave her a concerned glance as we excited the toilet but she must have noticed the look on my face. "Well go the back way" She whispered in my ear rolling her eyes, I nodded gratefully.

We made our way to the pool house which thank fully was empty. As we entered the dark room I noticed Alice shuffling something in her pockets.

"What are you doing?" I questioned her, my tone barely audible.

"Bella, do you trust me?" she asked quirking eyebrow at me.

"Yes. Of course." I answered truthfully as she took a joint out of her pockets, lighting it and inhaling it deeply. I turned around swiftly at the sound of the door opening as two tall figured approached us. I cowered back into Alice worrying someone saw us in here.

"Don't worry. It's just Edward and Jasper." She soothed grabbing my hand and squeezing it.

"Copy me." She commanded repeating the process before handing me the burning smoke. I just steered at her blankly. She rolled her eyes at me grabbing it off me.

"You've never smoked a joint before Bella? " A smooth voice whispered. I shook my head in response as Edward came closer feeling more ignorant by the second.

"When I say open your mouth an inhale...deeply." he ordered harshly.

"K" was my bright response.

Taking the joint off Alice he took it in his mouth sucking it forcefully. With the joint still in between his fingers he ushered me forward. I was thanking God that we were in a dark room and he couldn't see the flushing in my cheeks.

I took two steps toward him not quite sure what to do. He grabbed my waist pulling me closer stroking my cheek quickly before bring both hands up to his mouth and leaning into me. He parted his hands slightly creating a tunnel like form with his hands and blew sweet smoke into my face.

"Inhale." Jasper choked puffing in another joint. I took it that he was talking to me and I did what they told me to. I inhaled deeply.

And shit. It stung, like breathing in razor blades. I was coughing and spluttering and gasping for air like an idiot. "Are you ok?" Edward asked his voice full of concern.

I nodded in response trying not to look like a complete tool. I took a minute to control my breathing and once the itching in my throat receded I felt the felling of, joy and complete lightness. It was as if the worries and concerns I had playing on my mind were gone. No anxiety or anger. Renee, Charlie, Jacob and even Edward ceased to matter. An eerie sense of clam washed over me and I smiled in the darkness at the thought.

"You thirsty?" Alice asked handing me bottle of premixed Jim beam. I took it from her slamming it down. Not because I was thirsty but because I wanted to feel good to feel more.

"Can I have more?" I turned around asking Edward. I didn't blush, or feel awkward for wanting more or stupid because I didn't know how to smoke it myself. _This stuff is great! _

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Edward

"Hello stranger." I whiny voice sighed in an attempt to sound seductive. I cringed recognizing the repulsive sound. Jessica-Fucking -Stanley. Or what I usually liked to call her 'Scouring-Pad Stanley' (after her hair) she was so fucking gross. Out of all the girls I'd been with Jessica Stanley was definitely at the top of the "Gypsy Fucks" list.

"What do you want?" I asked staring blankly slamming down another shot.

"I think it's pretty obvious don't you?" She breathed softly in my air grabbing me below the belt.

"Woo back the fuck up bitch." I murmured pushing her away gently trying not to cause a scene. But she just didn't get it. She came closer and licked my ear grabbing my cock again, this time rubbing it.

"Come on, I know you want it." She smirked down at my pants. I chuckled deeply because I was still limp, yet she _still_ couldn't grasp the "no" part of our conversation. So I did what I did best. I channeled my inner-asshole and leaned into her.

"Actually, Jess. I'd rather nail my nuts to knee than put my dick anywhere fucking_ near_ you." I spat my voice laced with venom hoping she would get the point. She did looking hurt and stomping off.

"Dude were gonna go for a smoke, you keen?" Jasper asked his arm hanging loosely around Alice.

I shrugged. "It's gonna be Bella's first session, should be classic." He chuckled.

"Be nice, Bella's sweet and ....well she's different." Alice growled playfully gabbing him in the ribs. I rolled my eyes and followed them.

"Can you give me a few minutes?" Alice looked at Jasper frowning and pouting. He licked his bottom lip staring at her. I groaned before they did anything offensive in front of me, and he nodded.

We waited rolling a joint each and after a minute or two made our way to the pool house. As soon as I we opened the door I smelt it. And I shot Jasper daggers in the dark for just handing out our pot like that, I highly doubted Pixy had a secret fucking stash somewhere.

I heard my name being mumbled as we walked in. I wanted to ask why the fuck we where in the dark but I presume it was so no one would come scabbing off us. This tended to happen quite often.

"Copy me." I heard Alice whisper to her taking a toke inhaling deeply. Bella just stared at her looking intimidated and confused.

"You've never smoked pot before Bella? " I asked trying to keep the shock in my voice at bay, but failing.

She shook her head in response. She looked pretty even in the darkness of the pool house. Her Mahogany hair fell down her back in waves, brushing lightly against her cheekbones creating a blanket affect around her face. She looked Pale almost grey in the dim moonlight as I made my way to her.

"When I say, open your mouth an inhale..Deeply." I told her forcefully. Trying to convey the importance of the inhaling deeply part. I didn't want her to inhale, choke half to death and have nothing to show for it. And if this was her fist session she'd be coughing hysterically anyway.

"K" She breathed nervously as I plucked the joint out of Alice's hand curling my fingers indicating her to come to me. She inched forward stopping a foot in front of me scanning her eyes around nervously. I rolled my eyes at her cluelessness and pulled her to my frame.

I could feel the heat from her face radiating on to my chest. I rubbed her cheek trying to calm her down. If she was nervous or edgy in anyway this could just make her feel worse.

I took a huge toke holding it in my mouth. Removing my hand from her lower back I began trailing it slowly up her arm before placing both my hands to my mouth I creating a funnel with my hands, slowly breathing the smoke into her face.

"Inhale." Jasper informed her stifling the smoke coming out of his mouth. And she did, she inhaled deeply, too deeply. So much so that she sucked out all the smoke from my mouth. _Fuck!_

She was barking out her dry coughs loudly, fighting for her breaths wheezing slightly. I patted her back to stop choking sounds.

"Are you ok?" I asked praying she wouldn't fucking vomit. She nodded in response her hands on her knees bending down slightly till her breathing settled. And fuck-me I could see right down her top.

"You thirsty?" Alice asked extending a bottle of brown liquid to her. She took it and drinking swiftly drinking the whole thing. I saw a small smile on her face as the weed started kicking in.

"Can I have more?" She asked huskily but still sounding a shit load more chirpy that before.

I nodded as we re-played the scene earlier. I pulled her closer because for some reason she still seemed nervous. I cupped her cheek pulling on the joint a little less this time. _I didn't want her to get too smashed._ Arching my face down to hers again creating the funnel with my hands I breathed the smoke out. Slowly this time, creating a tiny 'o' with my mouth so she wouldn't have another coughing fit. _That shit would hurt her throat tomorrow. _

She breathed in the smoke softly, her lips almost meeting mine. She moaned at the smell and feeling of it and naturally I moved my face in closer. She placed her dainty hands on my hips her pushing herself into me further. Out of habit I rubbed my self against her. She moaned, and again I drove my cock against her stomach just needing to create some kind of friction. All the contact, while trying blow the smoke out was becoming too much, I was about to pull away when I felt it. Her warm wet tongue grazed lightly along my bottom lip. My breathing hitched and my knee jerk reaction was to breath. I pulled away quickly coughing slightly as the smoke engulfed my windpipe tingling my throat. I was searching for Alice and Jasper but the only other pair of eyes in this room were Bella's. Big and brown staring at me wide eyed in shock all blood shot and droopy. _She was so fried._

"What the fuck? " I blurted still slightly confused. And with that she stalked out the door.


End file.
